Crawl
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic about Scorpius&Lily with the song Crawl by Superchick.


Scorpius&Lily.

CRAWL

Lily contuvo las lágrimas y se mordió el labio, manteniendo a raya cualquier sollozo que pudiera salir de su garganta. Alzó la mirada y se miró en el espejo apoyando las manos en el lavabo. Los dedos le temblaban, y sus ojeras llamaban la atención, dando a entender que llevaba sin dormir varias noches. Abrió el grifo y mojó un poco de algodón para luego llevarlo hasta la mejilla y limpiarse unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de un corte que había sufrido.

- Me han contado lo que ha ocurrido – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Lily miró por el espejo y vio a su prima apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño de las chicas. La chica se acercó y la cogió con suavidad del mentón. – Déjame ver.

Rose le examinó la herida, y Lily no podía mirarle a los ojos, supuso que por vergüenza, o por costumbre quizá. Se sacó del bolsillo una tirita y se la colocó encima del corte con cuidado.

- Lily, esto tiene que acabar – le dijo.  
- No empieces, ¿quieres?  
- ¿Qué no empiece? ¡Esta vez se ha pasado!

_¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto?  
¿Por cuánto puedo pasar?  
Me duele el corazón y el alma,  
no sé qué hacer._

- Es asunto mío, te ruego por enésima vez que no te metas donde no te llaman – la previno Lily, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.  
- Me da igual, ¡y sí que es asunto mío! Si no tomas cartas en el asunto avisaré a Harry y a Ginny, Lily, por mucho que te enfades conmigo. Avisada quedas.

Rose salió del baño cruzada de brazos.

_Me inclino, pero no llego a quebrarme,  
y de alguna manera lo conseguiré,  
porque te tengo a ti._

Lily sabía a dónde tenía que ir. En realidad ella ya había tomado una decisión, sólo había querido intentarlo una vez más, comprobar si las cosas podían cambiar y por fin ir a mejor, si de alguna forma todo se podía solucionar. Pero estaba claro que no. Cuando Lily sacaba ese tema, las cosas siempre se descontrolaban, o más bien, él se descontrolaba, y estaba cansada de tener que pagar ella las consecuencias. Era inestable, era imposible ayudarle.

- Lily…

La chica se giró con brusquedad, asustada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó un poco de aire por la boca. Ahí estaba él, saliendo de la biblioteca.

- Te estaba buscando – le dijo la pelirroja con voz débil y frágil.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, alrededor de la herida ya tapada.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento – susurró. Su aspecto parecía cansado, desgastado. Lily le cogió de las manos con delicadeza y las alejó de su rostro.  
- ¿Qué tal tu mano? – preguntó ella. La mano derecha de Scorpius estaba vendada por la zona de los nudillos.  
- La señora Pomfrey me ha ayudado.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y luego lo observó con interés. Scorpius le devolvió la mirada, pero no le sonrió. Claro que no. Las sonrisas entre ellos se habían acabado hace ya mucho tiempo. Todo eran peleas constantes y discusiones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Y cuando sí tenían todo acababa de la forma en la que solía acabar. Scorpius tenía problemas con su familia desde que su madre había muerto. Su padre había quedado tan desolado que comenzó a olvidarse de todo lo demás, lo que conllevó a peleas con su hijo y a que el chico se culpara constantemente de todo. Incluso no volvía a casa cuando llegaban las vacaciones, prefería pasarlas solo en el castillo antes que ver a su padre. Y ahí es donde entraba Lily. Ella, cuando Scorpius le había contado todo aquello, había intentado ayudarlo. Siempre trataba de que el chico reaccionara y tomara las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, darle otra perspectiva al problema, afrontarlo y solucionarlo. Pero cada vez que sacaba el tema a relucir, Scorpius se enfadaba hasta un punto inimaginable, lo que hacía la relación entre ellos también se desgastara. Aquella mañana Lily lo buscó y le recordó que hoy era el cumpleaños de su padre, y que quizá por ello debía enviarle una carta, ponerse en contacto con él de alguna forma y solucionar las cosas. El rubio se había negado pero ella insistió, hasta que acabaron gritándose el uno al otro. A veces incluso llegaban a los empujones. Hasta que la gota colmó el vaso.

Esa vez había sido diferente. Scorpius se había enfadado tanto que había clavado su puño en el cristal de una ventana del castillo, y un trocito había alcanzado a Lily, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Pero por muy corto que fuese, era la primera vez que Scorpius llegaba a ese extremo y Lily ya no confiaba en lo que podía hacer.

- ¿Has escrito a tu padre? – le preguntó, armándose de valor. Ya no le importaba que el chico se enfadara, le daba igual.  
- Confío en que no quieras sacar este tema de nuevo. – dijo él, claramente enfadado.  
- Sí, sí que quiero. ¿Le has escrito o no?

Scorpius la miró con los labios fruncidos.

- Por supuesto que no, ni tampoco tengo pensado hacerlo.  
- Bien.

Lily comenzó a andar con mirada inexpresiva. Scorpius frunció el ceño y la alcanzó, la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.  
- Scorpius… Sabes tan bien como que yo que no podemos continuar con esto.

Lily sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía, quizá su corazón, pero luego recordó que éste llevaba roto mucho tiempo. Scorpius y ella se querían, se querían como pocas personas podían decir y hacer, al principio todo era alegría, sonrisas, abrazos y caricias, besos que los demás envidiaban. Pero con el tiempo, el mismo tiempo había hecho de las suyas, y también las circunstancias. Por mucho que la pareja se quisiera, no congeniaba. Eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo, y últimamente no hacían otra cosa que discutir y discutir. Lily no podía continuar con aquello, no soportaba ser la que pagara los platos rotos, la que se pasara las noches sin dormir llorando, la que no pudiera estudiar por su culpa, ni tener momentos de paz con él o con los demás. Estaba atada a algo que sólo la hacía sufrir. El problema es que él no era seguro de sí mismo, y dependía de ella demasiado, se había acostumbrado tanto a Lily, a su presencia, que la pelirroja no sabía cómo se tomaría aquello.

- ¿De qué hablas pelirroja? – le preguntó, adoptando un tono más tierno. Lily dejó escapar una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, y luego suspiró. Dicen que los suspiros son aquellos actos que expresan lo que uno no puede decir, pero esta vez Lily necesitaba decirlo.  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir dejando que me hagas daño constantemente. He intentado ayudarte, he intentado… estabilizarte, hacerte ver que hay personas que te quieren, que te añoran y que se preocupan por ti.  
- ¿Quién? ¿Mi padre? No me hagas reír Lily.  
- No estoy hablando de tu padre, ¡estoy hablando de mí! He estado siempre ahí para ti, cada día me he preocupado por ti, más que por mí. Y tú… Tú me lo has pagado así. Lo he dejado pasar siempre Scorpius pero esta vez no puedo, de verdad que no.

Scorpius la miró empezando a ponerse nervioso. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, que raspaba un poco debido a que no se había afeitado en tres días.

- Va a llegar un día en el que no te bastará con romper un cristal… Un día será a mí a la que le golpees directamente.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo nunca te haría daño Lils, lo sabes, nunca… Tú eres mi soporte, mi… Yo te quiero Lily, nunca te haría daño.

Lily respiró su aroma, su dulce aroma… Una de las cosas que la habían embaucado. Pero ya daba igual todo. No creía en sus palabras, aunque quería hacerlo. Y aunque nunca le hiciera daño, sabía que pronto habría otra discusión, y luego otra, y otra…

_Y si yo tuviera que arrastrarme,  
bueno, tendrías que arrastrarte también,  
tropiezo y me caigo,  
llévame a través de todo.  
La pregunta de esto es si ves a través de mí._

- Sé que nunca querría herirme, pero también sé que las cosas entre tú y yo no van a cambiar… Al menos no de momento.

Scorpius la soltó con suavidad y la miró a los ojos con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir, Lily? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Lily lo miró con pena.  
- Te has arrastrado durante tanto tiempo… que al final me llevaste contigo y tuve que arrastrarme yo también a tu lado. Pero, ¿y si fuera yo la que tuviera que arrastrarse? ¿Te habrías arrastrado a mi lado como yo hice por ti? Ahora soy yo la que no para de tropezar y de caer, y a veces deseo que me lleves a través de todo, que me alejes de esta situación… Que me abraces y me digas que todo se arreglará, que me prometas que harás algo por cambiar… Es lo que te he pedido cientos de veces, deseando que veas dentro de mí, que veas lo que anhelo y deseo para ambos, pero lo cierto es que me pregunto si consigues ver a través de mí.

_Oh señor, ¿dónde estás?  
No me olvides aquí.  
Lloro en silencio,  
¿acaso no puedes ver mis lágrimas?_

- Lils, yo… No sabía que sintieras todo eso…  
- Ese es el punto de todo esto. Que no te das cuenta, que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me diste un beso que te has olvidado de cuidarme y de quererme como el día que me lo prometiste…  
- Aún podemos arreglarlo, podemos solucionar todo esto. Empezar de cero, cambiar el curso de las cosas.

Lily lo miró con ternura y acarició su cabello. Le tembló el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Me gustaría creerte, darte la razón y decir que sí. Pero ambos sabemos que es tarde, y que por mucho que yo te quiera y que tú me quieras… todo es inestable tratándose de nosotros.

_Cuando todos me hayan dejado,  
y la esperanza haya desaparecido,  
me encontrarás aquí._

- Lily yo no… No puedo dejar que todo esto acabe, para mí es demasiado importante. ¿No sabes cuánto significas para mí?  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú sabes cuánto para mí? Porque te lo he demostrado todos estos meses y tú me has tratado como tu pasatiempo.  
- Pero yo te quiero.  
- ¿Y piensas que yo a ti no?

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Los dos sabían que sí, pero era una forma de no despedirse con ligereza.

- Perdóname. – dijo él.  
- Ya te he perdonado. No estoy enfadada Scorpius, sólo cansada.

_Puedo olvidar todas las cosas que he perdido,  
pero olvidarte a ti, eso no,  
aunque me pierda, tú no me habrás perdido._

- Dejemos que el tiempo pase y cure las heridas, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro. Él asintió con la cabeza.  
- Te juro que cambiaré Lily.

Ella asintió cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

_Y si yo tuviera que arrastrarme,  
bueno, tendrías que arrastrarte también,  
tropiezo y me caigo,  
llévame a través de todo.  
La pregunta de esto es si ves a través de mí._

Sentía como, después de cada paso dado, estaba más lejos de él, tanto física como emocionalmente. Dejó que las lágrimas brotaran salvajes y veloces, dejó que su alma se desahogara como había querido durante tantas noches de estrellas que iluminaban su rostro cansado. Se sentía aliviada, liberada de las cadenas que la habían atado… Se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer con lentitud hacia el suelo. "Te juro que cambiaré Lily". Otra prueba de que él no veía a través de ella, pues lo que ella pensaba y sentía es que, por mucho que el tiempo pasara y que las heridas fueran curadas, no volverían a estar juntos.


End file.
